


Greyd Ader

by dhazellouise



Series: FemHarry Potter [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: In which, Harry tries very hard to be a Villain, as the Great Other in the World of Ice and Fire, but she ultimately fails, and Rhillor keeps on messing up things. (femHarry/Rhillor) (Drabble series)





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't look back at the world where he had held dominion for an Eon.

He didn't care a whit even when the galaxy exploded behind him.

He told himself – no, convince himself that he had no reason to feel pity or the sadness for the millions upon millions of races that died from the destruction of their own making.

There had been a war. He had seen it brewing, he had seen it fought for years,

Yet he was past caring.

Harry simply disappeared, erasing his presence from that place.

He traveled, sensing the infinite power rushing through him as millions upon millions of races were obliterated in one single day, and all because of those being's thirst for power, for their desire to colonize and conquer every last planet.

This was always how the world ends.

He had seen this time and time again. So many times that he had grown tired of it.

So, he travelled like he always did when a world was destroyed or died.

….

He and Death sighted upon a newly-formed world. In the early years of its creation.

Harry guessed that it was going to filled with humanoid beings this time, and not the insect-like creatures he had inhabited previously.

Yet once he stepped foot unto the world, his whole being changed.

"Ah…I see. This is how the magic works in this world. This is how I'm supposed to be." He said to Death, as he turned into a woman.

….

In this world, she is a Goddess, and Death her companion, as always.

They inhabited in another dimension above the world, living amongst the stars, ever-watching.

Death had become a shadow of his former self, as Harry grew in strength, Death diminished and slowly faded. His time was almost done.

Harry had mastered all that is to know everything about Death, losing her humanity bit by bit, growing cold and unforgiving. Apathetic, though she did still show mercy to those who were suffering.

….

"What shall be your name this time, Master?" Death asked her one day, to which she replied: "Greyd Ader."

It was the name for 'Master of Death,' in her previous world that she inhabited.

…

"We will not interfere with the beings of this world unless it is necessary." She told Death.

"Then, what shall we do for the time being, Master?"

"Sleep. We will sleep as long as we want."

…

Harry slept, hibernating in the cold until she felt a stirring. A sense that everything wasn't quite right anymore. She awoke and rose up from the pool, where a red-leafed tree stood looking its own reflection.

She sensed the familiar magic and saw a beautiful man as she emerged from the black pool.

He was naked. Like her.

Harry is surprise to see a man, with long silver hair and eyes so bright it was blinding, same as her.

"Are you real or – ," she began, but was interrupted.

" _Real or_..." The man parroted, cocking his head to the side.

And so Harry called him  _"Realor"_  from then on.

They don't have any languages. So they communicate through songs.

The man was her other half to be exact. However, she was the greatest of the two as he was but a babe in comparison to her millennium of lives.

.

Realor wanted her. He had passion while she was apathetic.

He had baser instincts of an ordinary man but a power of a god.

He wanted to claim her.

Harry did not want none of that.

Thus, they fought.

She fought using ice, and he, fire.

They created frozen fire in the earth - obsidian or dragonglass.

They continued to fight, nearly breaking the world, trying to overcome one another.

His was the place where volcanoes were, where the lavas flowed, the fiery heart of the world, while hers were frozen lands, and the icy shores of the North.

They fought with ice and fire. Cold and heat. Dark and Light. Day and night. Summer and winter.

She froze the Fourteen volcanoes in the Lands of Summer until they stopped spewing lava.

He melted her frozen domain until water flooded her lands; smoke rising, evaporating, until there was nothing more but dark earth afterward.

It was the rise and fall of lands.

They fought for more than a millennium until they come into an accord.

Soon they became friends, and then lovers.

She told him of her old world, of the worlds she held dominion over and watched it destroyed, by the race of men or an asteroid. She told him how she had come to despise men, of their hunger for power and their curious nature.

* * *

**The Age of Dragons and Great Beasts**

They made dragons, and other creatures in the Beginning of Timee.

They created other things too, but her favorite were the dragons made of ice and fire.

Sometimes Realor and her went down unto the world and ride upon the dragons back in their human forms.

However, when they began to lose control over the dragons, Harry sent Death to subdue them, casting the dragons to the Shadowlands to tame them.

* * *

**Dawn Age**

Through songs, Realor and her decided to create something together.

The two of them created the Children of the Forest together. They were their first children. The children sang songs for them of the rocks and trees and the river, and of eternal spring.

Harry fashioned them after the House elves in her old world. Small and gentle. They tended the forest. And Realor added more to their character.

The children worship them with their songs.

Then, they created the giants (her idea once more from her own world) - gentle creatures to tend to the beasts.

It was a millennium of eternal spring.

However, Harry could feel her other half planning something and she was never wrong

So she sent Death, who was now just a shadow, to watch the world and Realor.

* * *

**The First Men**

Everything was fine until the day Realor betrayed her.

Realor created men of different races.

_Treacherous men._

"All they know is destruction. It's human nature to destroy everything that is beautiful." Harry warned him, but her partner wouldn't listen.

"No, they are not." Realor denied. "Just wait and see. I will prove to you that you are wrong."

She began to hate her lover, and turned cold towards him.

"I am never wrong, Realor." She said before she left him to his own creation.

.

"Whilst you guard the dragons in the Shadowlands, you are there to spy on Realor and his humans." She ordered Death. "He is fire, and he burns bright, and he cast shadows... Hide in his darkness, shadow him, and report to me what he often does with his time.''

And so Death followed what he was ordered.

Harry knew nothing good would come of creating humans as she knew from previous lives that men were a race who had the power to destroy worlds

Realor did not heed her warning

He was a curious child and wanted to see what come of his creation. To her anger

She left him and simply watched as the humans evolved and reproduced.

That was when the Children of the Forest met the First Men.

Then, the fighting began.

It continued for a hundred years until she heard the children praying for her, praying for help to end the terror of men and their fire.

At first, Harry confronted Realor about his destructive creation.

"Ask them to leave." She demanded Realor one day. "Your First Men are not allowed to set foot in these parts of land. The children and the giants are here to stay."

However, once more, Realor ignored her.

So Harry answered the Children of the Forest by giving them the first White Walker, creatures made of ice, and who could raise the dead.

However, what she didn't expect was the consequence of producing such creation.

.

.

.

"I won't be playing the hero or heroine in this world… This time I shall become the villain." Harry told Death.

"Why?" her loyal companion asked.

"Because I've grown tired of championing the race of men. And I grow tired of them destroying the world. However…Let's give them a challenge. Let's see if their race is worth saving."

"Give them hope. Give them a prophecy." She continued. "Give them a Chosen One of their own….But still, all men must die, and I shall be the one to give them the gift of mercy."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of the Empire of Ghis**

In the Empire of Ghis, Harry watched in silence and despair when slavery began, and she constantly sent an accusing look at Realor as the Empire was built in the backs of slaves.

After getting tired of her constant nagging, Realor finally came down to the world and gave magic to the peaceful shepherds of the Lands of the Long Summer and directed them to the dragons beneath the Fourteen Flames, instructing the shepherds to bring peace to the world.

.

 **The**   **Rise of Valyria**

Realor loved his creation - the humans, but the Valyrians most of all as he fashioned them after his image, with their silver hair and purple eyes and resistant to fire.

"They are beautiful aren't they? My children...my creation." Realor said to her one day as they watch the Valyrians began creating their own city.

"They are nothing but monsters." Harry told him, a scowl on her brows.

"And what you created, are not? Those things that you had the Children of the Forest made from our frozen fire?" Realor accused. "They killed my First Men, even our Children and the Giants as well! They were merciless in their slaughter!"

"They came from humans! What do you expect? Humans always betray." Harry said defensively. "And I have the Night King and his minions under control! They are banished in the Land of Always Winter until I call upon them again when I need them!"

Realor simply rolled his eyes and did not comment further.

He did not want to argue with his wife.

.

They continued to watch the humans without interfering in their affairs.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" Harry once asked Realor as her husband spied on his creation.

"Humans are very interesting." Realor responded, appearing entertained by the sight of the Valyrians creating their own society.

"Well, enjoy it while it last. If you have existed longer as I did, you will become tired of it." She said wryly.

.

**The Creation of the Faceless Men**

Then everything turned for the worst when Harry watched as the Valyrians began enslaving people in the mines to produce more ore.

She heard the pleas of the slaves, and despite herself, Harry took pity on them and whispered in their dreams.

She told those who are strong enough to take pity on those who were suffering, to give them the gift of death.

And thus, began the order of the Faceless Men, who worship her. The God of Death.

The Faceless Men killed those who were suffering, and soon, they began killing their masters as well.

.

**The Discovery of Braavos**

Harry was talking to someone in dream state, leading one of the Faceless Men in a safe place to hide from the Dragonlords and towards the little islands shrouded in mist, which would soon be called Braavos.

She was still whispering to her loyal follower in the dream when Realor interrupted her yet again.

"Such a wonderful helper." He said to her.

"Stop doing that, Realor! Don't you have something else to do other than spying on me?!" Harry asked angrily.

"And the shadow you sent after me is not called spying?"

"You mean my old friend, Death?" Harry said, crossing her arms. "Oh he's simply guarding you. I don't want anything to happen to my husband while he's out somewhere in the world, doing God-knows-what!"

"You called it guarding? I call it shadowing me more like." Realor muttered, but not too loudly to avoid inciting an argument with his beloved wife.

.

**The Crossing of the Andals**

As the Valyrians continued to expand, the other races began to hide and run away from the wrath of the Dragonlords as well, including the Andals.

"This is not the end." Harry whispered in their dreams. "Across the sea, you will see lands. Build a ship… I will show you how."

.

"You're helping them." Realor stated more than asked her that night.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Because I pity them." She said, "And I am merciful to those who needs it."

.

**The First Rhoynar War**

Harry saw how the Valyrians are conquering cities in fire and blood, destroying everything in their path.

She tried to talk to Realor about the human infestation.

"They will stop believing in us, as they will make themselves as gods over people." Harry told him. "All of them would grow strong and they will forget about us, about you -their god, as they will make themselves gods and rule over the world. End their civilization before they could destroy the world."

Realor was silent after Harry's explanation. So she tried to convince him once more.

"They can't be allowed to expand further. You know this, Realor. It was both our ideas that we give them the dragons. We both know that it will come to this."

But Realor remained silent.

Harry sighed out loud.

"It can not be help." She said, "We must meddle with human affairs once more or we will see the rest of the world enslaved by the very humans we help raise to power. You can never take out the treachery from those humans."

"What do you suggest we do?" Realor finally asked, looking troubled.

Her eyes fell on the people near the river Rhyone.

"With our combine power, perhaps we can give magic to the Rhoynar people...let them control the water to douse the fire of the Valyrians."

So began the war between the Rhoynars and the Valyrians.

Still, the water does not truly defeat the power of fire. The Rhoynars were too small, compared to the vast number of Valyrians and their dragons.

In the end, it left Harry and Realor with a terrible choice.

.

**The Doom of Valyria**

"End it, Realor." Harry advised him. "End their civilization before it's too late."

However, she did not expect Realor to heed her advice completely, and to use all the power of the Fourteen Flames to wipe out the entire civilization in one day.

Harry had doomed them all.

Although Realor had warned a few of the Targaryen through the dreams and their allies, and Harry had warned others, of her Faceless Men to leave.

But still most of the people in the mines died.

Thereafter, Harry wept in her pool, crying for those who would soon die and the innocent lives lost.

As for the people who died, she welcomed them in her embrace as their souls past the eternal gate.

.

" _ **The proudest city in all the world was gone in an instant, its fabled empire vanished in a day, the Lands of the Long Summer scorched and drowned and blighted."**_

_**.** _

_**Author's Note:**  I hope you like the story so far. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where in Harry becomes pissed at her husband.

**The Golden Empire of Dawn**

It was Realor who suggested that they create a human together, a God-on-Earth, and perhaps with their combine power something good would come out of it.

It was an experiment

So they created a child, sent forth to the world to govern and make everlasting peace, and who will guide the rest of humanity to prosperity.

Harry hoped that something good would come out of their combine creation.

Yet once more, she failed.

With sadness, she warned Realor that it is human nature to fall, to stray into wickedness. Even when Harry killed wicked men to create a Utopia, the betrayal came from the royal line of the Pearl Emperor.

Humans were, indeed, treacherous.

It was a blood betrayal.

Harry's beautiful descendant, the Amethyst Empress was killed by her brother, who took the crown and became the Bloodstone Emperor.

Realor was ashamed when it happened.

"I'm tired of cleaning up your mess, Realor," she said to him, donning in her helm which was fashioned with a lion's head.

"You made a mess of things when you created those humans." Harry said, sounding annoyed.

Realor turned away in shame.

"Now, I have to wipe away all the wickedness that manage to still leech out from most of them. You are a..." She threw her hands in the air, in an imitation of a human gesture as a sign of exasperation. "What will you do without me?"

"I'll be bored without you, my dear." Realor replied, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ugh!" Harry exclaimed. "You're hopeless!"

"But you wouldn't be doing this unless you don't love me, dearest wife." Realor said, and afterward, he watched her led an army of the dead into the Empire of Dawn.

Harry went to smite the city in all her fury, using the sword she crafted from the heart of the fallen star, and she called it  _ **Dawn.**_

She ushered the Long Night once more while she wore an armor reminiscent from her previous life. It was fashioned with the helm of the lion.

From then on, she was called the Lion of Night by the humans of Yi Ti.

But to other nations, she was the Stranger, the Weeping Women of Lys, the Hooded Wayfarer, the Moon-Pale Maiden, Bakkalon, the Merling King, and many more.

But to her, she was the Greyd Ader, the Master of Death.

...

**Andal Invasion**

After sailing across the Narrow Sea, the Andals finally landed on Westeros. The moment they did, they started attacking the Children of the Forest, and burning them alive.

It was a vicious cycle and Harry heard the Children's pleas for help once more.

She answered and made their human sacrifice into the white walker yet again.

Still she knew, that the White Walker were previously human, and they were as treacherous as those of the living.

The White Walkers tried killing the Children of the Forest, and the Children hid and dug frozen fire to destroy them all, but the abomination were strong and persistent.

Harry did not stop them.

She had grown tired of caring and so she turned to apathy.

"I won't be playing the hero or heroine in this world… This time I shall become the villain." Harry decided and told Death about it.

"Why?" her loyal companion asked curiously.

"Because I've grown tired of championing the race of men. And I grow tired of them destroying the world. However…Let's give them a challenge. Let's see if their race is worth saving."

"Give them hope. Give them a prophecy. Give them a Chosen One of their own. Promise me a savior, a Prince, or whoever find it in him to stop me...However, all men must die, and I shall be the one to give them the gift of mercy."

....

"What is this prophecy that I keep on hearing about? About this Prince that was Promise?"

Harry blushed after hearing the latest news from the human realm.

"You created that one, didn't you?" Realor laughed, appearing amused at Harry's expense.

"Shut up, you buffoon!" She said in irritation when her husband continued on laughing.

"Ah, you were the Chosen One in your first life if I do recall." Her husband mused out loud. "Why is it that you try very hard to make yourself a villain? When I see you crying when thousands about to die, and even see you guiding sailors safely to their destination?"

She tried very hard to keep her face blank, or feel, when she replied, "I am a villain."

"No you are not." Realor disagreed. "You my dear, is always, and will be, the savior. No matter how you deny it."

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Age of Conquest where a certain Master of Death will be meeting the Conqueror.


End file.
